1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinning style fishing reels, and more particularly, relates to a mechanism that causes the spool shaft to reciprocate back and forth as fishing line is wound about the spool.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to cause a spool of an open face spinning style fishing reel to reciprocate back and forth as fishing line is being wound by the line guide of the rotor around the spool. Generally, the drive gear that turns the pinion gear has a short stubby shaft that projects into the center of the reel housing. Just such a spinning reel is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,617 wherein the short shaft is coupled to the spool shaft by a simple clip. A better arrangement for providing reciprocating motion is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,655 where a small L-shaped block with a slot is coupled to the drive gear stud to provide the reciprocating motion for the shaft.
A more sophisticated arrangement is shown in my U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 932,844, filed Aug. 11, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,562, wherein a slide that is coupled to the spool shaft derives its reciprocating motion from a stud mounted on an oscillator gear that is rotated by a small gear that is mounted on the same shaft as the main drive gear.
In all these prior art teachings, the reciprocating motion is gained from a pin that is mounted on a rotating gear. There is no possibility of varying the reciprocating motion from the prior art devices. There is no possibility of providing a faster advance or retrieve in the prior art devices. There is no possibility of providing an even winding package on the spool by the prior art teachings. There is no possibility of providing a cam responsive reciprocating action in the prior art teachings.